Paranoia
by Dark-Assassin01
Summary: She is feared amongst demons and hunted by humans, the shadow assassin has finally decided shes had enough.
1. Opening Statements

This story is a cross-over. Different animes are seen in it and this chapter is mainly to tell which ones are most important.

Yuyu Hakushos layout is used, as in the three worlds and there being rulers over the demon world.

The demon world in this story is much like Inuyasha setting with villages and humans there.

The attacks are similar to Naruto's jutsu style.

So please enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Inuysha, Naruto and Yuyu Hakusho is not the property of Kitsume.


	2. Chapter 1

**Kitsume: Hello all u degenerates that have nothing else better to do then**

**waste your day sitting at the computer.This is mine and my **

**aqquantence's story... **

**Nyght: Who you callin...**

**Kitsume:shoves nyght into a closet and props a chair up against the door **

**ahem...and now...on with the story and have a good day and get..**

**Nyght:busts down the door and out stands a very angry Nyght**

**kitsume:sweat drops and adjusts her shoeseheh...have a good day see ya! takes off running**

**Nyght: GET BACK HERE!chases after with a chair in hand**

**Note:as i said before i do not own any characters from Inuyasha,Naruto,**

**and from YuYuhakusho. But my friend and i do own: Nyght,Tao,Tially,**

**and last but not least my character Kitsume. memories...some can be **

**good and others horrible nightmares...**

**ANother Note: all dreams and pov's are in maroon or in the next chapter**

**i'll pick another color...**

**Hiei's Pov...if anyone..dosent know who hiei is which im sure u people**

**must know! he's from yuyuhakusho...sigh although this is just a flashback or hence dream...of when he was 7 ..u get the idea...**

**sounds of feet hitting the pavement panting breath's are the only sound **

**to come to his ears.**

**voices yes run...run little boy...your not wanted...go away! stop it**

**it ! it hurts! why did u kill me! **

**hands over his earsshut up! he cried pale white arms reached out **

**covered in blood he fell to the ground hands clutching his ears..**

**What do u want from me!hiei cried out as he heard footsteps coming**

**closer as the arms retreated back crying out as they vanish...**

**his body trembled as he dare not look but he couldnt help but look at **

**at the now looming cloaked figurew..who are u...**

**as i need to remind u this is when he's about 7 years old...the only**

**thing that was visible was the figures pale cheeks and mouth faintly**

**grinning...**

**What do i want...the female voice spoke the hood pulled back but still**

**couldnt see her full face What i want is...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hiei! Yo Hiei where are u! We got a mission to go to! yusuke yelled out **

**damm...he's always gotta run off when we have a mission!..**

**Kurama:Yusuke...Hiei will come just be patient no use in yelling...**

**Yusuke:yea yea... he sat on a tree stump as they waited for kuwabara to**

**as well.**

**Hiei: sighs fool...he muttered and jumped down from his tree and walked over to where they were at.**

**Yusuke: well it's about damm time Hiei..where were you?**

**Hiei:around...came his only reply as kuwabara ran up and yusuke got**

**on him about being late as the four of them went off to do there mission.**

**Hiei stopped and turned looking at the forest getting the feeling that they**

**were being watched..but shook off the feeling and caught up with them.**

**a pair of wolf eyes gleamed and watched them and turned and ran back to **

**a large old willow tree where a male shicigami whit white hair piercing eyes**

**, loin like tail , a black hair wolf demon , and a femine cloaked figure sat.**

**Kitsume(aka cloaked figure) are the preperations complete tially and..how many has kohema summoned to be his lackey's...**

**Tially: Yes preperations are complete for the attack, and he has four yoko**

**a human a fire demon and a half demon kitsume...**

**Kitsume: this should prove some fun...right nyght...**

**Nyght: yes indeed...**

**Kitsume:she chuckled lowly which sounded creepygood...well then..shall we**

**introduce ourselfves...to our new playmates...they all nodded alright here's what we do..tao and tially u go to the west wing of the museum..**

**and nyght and i will be in the main hall in the exhibit...understood**

**Tao+ Tially:right!**

**Kitsume:well then what are u waiting for move out...**

** with that they vanished in a puff of smoke and she stood time to play..**

**with our new little toys... she adjusted a mask on her face and they headed out towards the museum unbeknownst to the four that there **

**worst nightmare is going to arrive...(to be continued...) **


End file.
